


Fractals

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Fluff, Sickfic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: The weather is different in Australia...
Relationships: Axl Low & Zappa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fractals

**Author's Note:**

> I hit the point where I needed to write something short and fluffy. Enjoy!

“Axl,” Zappa asked, “am I seeing things?”

The man in question looked up from his biology textbook. When he had a moment to process the question, his eyes widened slightly, and he stood up to approach the bed on the other side of the room.

“Why d’you ask, mate?” He replied in turn, pushing aside a swathe of blanket cocoon. Zappa’s gaze remained firmly on the window, or at least as firmly as he could manage through sweat-drenched bangs and bleary eyes. The blinds had been pulled away, and cascades of white flakes rained down outside.

“Looks like snow…”

Axl gave a little chuckle, tugging off the blanket and throwing it into the laundry hamper before reaching for a clean one. “That’s because it is. Weather report said afternoon snow, remember?”

His roommate didn’t have the energy to get up, but he still managed to shake his head weakly. “Can’t be. Doesn’t make sense.”

“Why’s that?”

“‘s November…”

“Huh?” He went quiet for a good moment, thoroughly confused. “Ohhh, right. Australian. The weather’s different up in this half of the world, remember? It snows in November.”

For as little energy that he could muster up as a tired, feverish lump, Zappa looked positively mystified by the concept. “Woah…”

It felt a little mean to laugh, but Axl couldn’t stop himself. After he tossed a clean blanket over the bed, he brushed a hand over the other man’s forehead.

“‘re you okay?” Zappa flinched from his touch, and managed to give him a genuine look of concern. “Y’re r’lly cold…”

He gave him a little pat on the cheek. “C’mon, you’re just a little out of it. Feels like the fever’s going down, but you’ve still got a ways to go. Just try and rest some more, okay?”

“Mmmkay.”

“Here, I’ll go grab another thing of juice, Faust said you need to keep drinking so you don’t get dehydrated from sweating so much. Sound good?”

All he got was a little sniffly noise. “Taking that as a yes.” 

He’d already taken the liberty of stocking the fridge the day before. Any spot that wasn’t filled with beer or leftover takeout was packed with bottles of apple juice. But by the time he’d sifted around to find a suitably cold one and returned, Zappa had already fallen asleep again.

“Heh. Guess that’s good. It’s really kicking your ass, huh?” Axl opted to put it down on his nightstand, instead. “Back to studyin’, I guess…”

He offered one last little pat and turned to leave. Halfway through, he found himself staring out the window. The snow _was_ awfully pretty as it piled into drifts outside, hiding everything under a blanket of soft white.

“...I guess it can wait a little more.”

He pulled a chair over to the window, grabbed a drink of his own, and toasted to a nonexistent partner.

“Cheers, Zappa.” Axl sent a glance over his shoulder. “Get better soon, savvy? If the snow keeps up, there should be plenty for throwin’ snowballs at Dr. Kreutz’ window!”


End file.
